Christmas Shopping: Muggle Style!
by Whiplash3245
Summary: Sirius, James and Remus go shopping in a muggle mall. They meet up with Lily, and....yea, stuff happens O.o; review please!! ^^
1. The plan to go shopping

"It's snowing

AN: Hi! Actually, this is just the disclaimer, real AN at bottom O.o;

None of the characters you recognize are mine, only the idea is mine, and please don't sue!! O.o;

(Was it just me, or did that sound stupid? Ah well..)

"It's snowing." He said dully, for lack of something better to say.

"I know."

Silence fell again, until another teenager gamboled into the room.

"Hi James! Hi Remus!" he chirped, hopping onto the bed and starting to bounce excitedly. "Guess what? It's SNOWING!"

James Potter looked at his best friend. "No Sirius, we didn't know that."  
Sirius pouted. "What's with you today? Oooohhhh, I know!"  
He turned to the third and last teenager in the room and winked, whispering in a _very_ audible voice, "Prongs misses Lily, doesn't he, Moony?"

The brown haired teenager, thus addressed, turned his attention away from the window to the black haired teen talking to him, and nodded absently.

Sirius chose to ignore James' verbal denial ("No I don't!") and rather crowed triumphantly at the tell tale blush staining James' face a tomato kind of red.

It was Christmas Holidays, and Remus and Sirius were spending it at James' house. Lily _would_ have come too (as she fervently told James) but her family wanted her home for Christmas. Or at least, most of them did. 

It was snowing lightly, snowflakes drifting around in the air before finally resting on the nearest surface.

And at James' house, on this snowy December mid-morning, they were all completely, utterly BORED.

Remus sighed, transferring his gaze from the window to his arguing friends. 

"Hey guys?" he spoke up.

They didn't even turn his way, too caught up in their fight, which had reached drastic proportions. I.e., promising to hex each other for life when they got back to Hogwarts. ("If it wasn't illegal, Sirius Black, I'd hex you Right now!" "Yea well, same to you, Mr Evans!")  
Remus sighed and picked up James' pillow, which had a pattern of snitches, broomsticks and other Quidditch equipment on the pillowcase. It was a pillow for an 8 year old, not someone twice that age.

Ignoring this fact, Remus threw the pillow as hard as he could at James' head. "GUYS!"

This action stopped them.

"What?" snapped James, his glasses skew and his hair ruffled and slightly untidier than usual, and his face red, either from embarrassment, or anger.

"I have an idea." Replied Remus, standing up and stretching. "You see, what we could do is-"

"Hey Remus?" interrupted Sirius. "It's snowing."

Remus frowned in his direction and James slapped Sirius upside the head, causing them all to break down into giggles. 

"When calm enough to speak again, Remus turned back to the window. "Hey James, do you have any muggle clothing?"

James blinked and grinned. "Yup. Enough for all of us, in fact."

Remus grinned back while Sirius looked from one to the other and whined, " I don't get- Oh. Ohh. Ohhh.."

They giggled again at this, and then James leapt to his cupboard while Sirius thumped Remus on the back, congratulating him for his idea.

After about half an hour, with lots of fidgeting and cursing, the three friends stood at James' front door.

Sirius was wearing jeans a little on the tight side, a black T-shirt with a Nike logo on it, with an open denim jacket ("I cant do up these buttons! They're just too weird!"). A black cap with the Nike logo and a pair of snow boots completed his look.

James was wearing a pair of tight jeans, with a plain white button up shirt (the top three buttons were undone: "Hey, I can at least TRY to look sexy.") and a deep brown leather jacket. That, and his own snow boots.

Remus, on the other hand, wore jeans that were perfect for him, not too tight (AN: Dangit! O.o;), and not too loose either, a pale blue shirt and a thick navy fleece jacket that had sleeves past his fingertips, so he had to roll them up a bit. This, along with _his_ snow boots, finished his ensemble.

"I don't know how muggles live with all these … znitter things." Grumbled Sirius, admiring himself in the entrance hall mirror, which wolf whistled at him. He grinned and winked back at it, before turning to James and Remus, eyes sparkling excitedly.

"You mean a zipper, I think." Corrected Remus absently. He was rolling up his sleeves; they kept falling down.

"Mom! Dad!" called James, sticking his head into the kitchen and smiling at his parents who were 'cooking' away happily. "We're going out for a bit, we might be late, don't be worried, k?"

"Alright Jamsee, have fun!" answered his mother's voice.

"Be careful though, wont you?" and his father came into the hallway, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. He looked at the three teenagers and grinned. "Going to get some girls? _I_ used to be quite the catch-"

"Dad!" groaned James, and he frog marched his father back into the kitchen while Sirius and Remus grinned at each other. 

There was a quite mumble of voices from the kitchen, and James' mother's giggle came through the archway, before James came back into the entrance hall.

He grinned at the other two. "Ready to do some Christmas shopping: muggle style?"

AN: its real this time!!! Anyway, I know this is quite short, and the chapters will probably be a teensy bit short as well, but its ok…I think..Anyway, thanks you SOOOO much to all those who reviewed for my other two L/J fanfics, and…hmmm..Oh! Btw, should I hook up Sirius with Sammy or make up another girl for him? And how about poor darling Remus? (O.o;;) Any ideas?


	2. The food court and first shop!!

"Ok, now what

Disclaimer: All characters are J.K. Rowling's, except Bob and Nancy, and I guess you can have them if you really want…

"Ok, now what?" asked Remus, surveying the muggle mall with slight suspicion in his gray eyes.

They were in the main doorway of the biggest shopping center in London (supposedly), looking thoroughly bewildered at all the muggle-like shops, and gazing wide eyed at everything.

They had gotten there by floo powder, coughing and choking and spinning terrifically fast, straight into a friend's fireplace. A friend who lived opposite a huge muggle mall.

Sirius looked around, giggling every so often. "Let's get something to eat and then have some fun."

A particularly loud rumble from James' stomach, the owner of which grinned accordingly, punctuated the suggestion.

"I agree. Lets go eat first."

So, with James and Sirius dragging the wide-eyed Remus behind them, they made it to the food court and sat down.

After waiting impatiently for a few seconds, Sirius started complaining to James about the pathetic service muggles had, James agreeing weakly (he was starving, a valid excuse for any weakened person). 

Remus, meanwhile, observed some other muggles get up, go to one of the many fast food 8places bordering the tables, and bring back food. 

"Guys?" he ventured, quieting a loud and noisy Sirius, and a whiny James. 

Correctly taking their sudden silence as an invitation to continue, he carried on. "Look at all the muggles. They have to go and collect their food, maybe we have to as well."

James and Sirius blinked. After a second, they both cheered loudly, and, ignoring the odd looks they were getting, raced up to the counter of a MacDonald's. Remus followed them slowly, mourning the fact that he had to tell them that they had no muggle money and, therefore, could not buy any food. 

'Nancy' stared at the retreating trio and turned, distressed, to her fellow coworker, whose nametag read 'Bob'. 

"Bob," says she, "you saw those three kids?"

Bob nodded, and she continued, horrorstruck. "Bob, I think I let their grins get to me, because I think I just gave them a meal each." She paused, a dreamy looking glazing her eyes over. "But Bob, their grins, they were so charming, how could I say no?!"

Her worker image thus protected, she turned to the next customer.

Bob nodded again. Now, Bob might have been a bit slow, but even he knew that meals had to be paid for. Fortunately though, he had also seen what girls are quick to see: Those grins _had_ been disarmingly charming.

"Nancy was a nice girl, wasn't she, giving us food for free." Commented Sirius, popping a fry into her mouth. "She had a nice butt too."

Remus elbowed him, not so gently, but was drinking his coke, so he couldn't say anything, but James grinned.

"She wasn't too bad, Padfoot, but Lily's is nicer."

"Speaking of Lily," started Remus, who had finished his coke by now. "Have you gotten her a Christmas present yet?"

James' face, previously in a lovesick expression, fell. "No. I just don't know what to get her. I must say, it's the worst thing about having a girlfriend, buying presents all the time."

"But you don't have a problem with her buying you presents?" asked Remus, grinning.

"Of course not! Why would I?" replied James, grinning back.

Just then, Sirius broke in. "James, there's the shop where you are going to buy Lily's present!" he pointed, with a mischievous glint in his eye that belied his solemn expression.

Inside the shop in question, they could see racks and racks of items, with tiled pathways winding through. The shop was filled with women, and across the doorway hung a sign, decorated with mistletoe, that suggested why no men were anywhere in the shop. The sign read, in big letters with smaller letters beneath:

Victoria's Secret 

A lingerie store for all occasions.

AN: I know, I know, its short, but it seemed like such a cool place to end!! Two things though.

  1. This isn't exactly set in the 1970's when they really lived (did they really live then?) but more like 1999 or thereabouts. I dunno. Makes it easier to write. Shrugs
  2. Lily will be in the next chapter!! Yay! Peter wont be in this story because a. I don't like him.

b. All our lives would be better without him.

And c. I say so!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*wheeze*HA!!! Ahem. O.o;

So anyway, other chapters might be longer…Hope you enjoyed this, please review!! ^^ 


	3. Lily's arrival and a sissy fight!!

All characters that you recognize here belong to J

All characters that you recognize here belong to J.K. Rowling (lucky her…;.;)

And…AN at bottom O.o;

Sirius giggled again, although whether at Remus' expression or at the slight 'naughtiness' at their proposed shopping spree wasn't quite certain.

James grinned and seeing a certain item, dashed in and picked it up, ignoring the scandalized looks from women picking and choosing their own underwear.

Sirius bounced in after him gleefully, while Remus followed, in deep suspicion, and masterfully hiding his curiosity.

James had now seen a particular matching set just by the entrance, and the other two followed him, slightly scared of the forbidding glares on most of the ladies faces. And even Sirius didn't want to unnecessarily anger ladies (AN: Yea right =Þ). 

Remus, still a bit curious, tentatively picked up what muggles know as a teddy (AN: I'm scared ;.; we're leaving this store soon..). And Sirius...well, Sirius had at least half a dozen pairs of lacy underwear and was looking at them in glee, probably imagining a certain slytherin's name sewn on...and 'accidentally' left around the castle when school started again.

"You really are a pervert, James. And I thought you knew better, Remus. And Sirius...Ew."

They all whirled around at the familiar voice behind them, dropping their respective undergarments. 

"Lily, dahlin'!" cried James, leaping to her side and gathering her in his arms, lowering his lips to hers and not so discreetly sliding his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. One passionate kiss later, and once she had caught her breath again; she turned to the two women behind her, while Sirius and Remus came up to join them.

Blushing under the older woman's scrutinous stare, Lily pointed to each boy in turn as she introduced them. "Mom, Petunia, these are my friends from school. Remus, Sirius and my...my boyfriend, James."

The younger blonde just glared at them frostily, only thawing slightly at the "Disarmingly charming" grins directed at her, whereas Lily's mother, although slightly disapproving of such a kiss in public, smiled as soon as the grins were aimed at her. 

Still smiling, she grabbed Lily's elbow and pulled her out of James' arm, dragging her to the next shop-in-line's entrance. 

Remus began trying to talk to Petunia politely, but she was staring at Sirius, who frowned slightly and went back inside to get more undergarments to show James.

Petunia froze in an attitude of stunned disgust, which turned to utter revulsion when he pretended to try it on and model it for them, to the laughter of James and Remus, completely oblivious of the other muggles who were staring at them. When Lily and her mother came back, it was to find Petunia nowhere in sight and all three teenagers parading around, holding girl's lingerie up to the appropriate places, and arguing about whose was sexier. 

Choking back a gurgle of laughter, Lily managed to shoo her horrified mother away, promising she'd be home by 1 am.

"Guys.." she started, turning to them. They ignored her, too involved with their sissy fight. 

Sighing, she put down her bags of shopping, and picked out the most revealing lingerie that was near her, holding it up to herself.

"Oh Jamesee!" she called in the throatiest, most seductive voice she could muster, trying not to cough. It hurt her throat, but the look on his face was worth it. 

At the tone, James looked around his fight (he had been slapping the hysterically giggling Sirius over the head with a lacy red bra) (AN: poor sick perverted jamesee...), and his jaw dropped in surprise.

Sirius and Remus stopped, and guess they would get no more slaps out of James, sighed, put their own bras back on the rack and went back to watch James get abused by Lily.

"Jamesee...do you want to see me wearing this?"

James grinned. "You know it."

"Well then Jamesee..."

"Yea?"

"Forget it. Now go put that away unless you're planning to buy it." Her tone lost all of its playful coyness, and, hanging the lingerie she had taken back on its rack, she picked up her shopping bags.

James groaned in defeat but did as he was told.

Walking calmly to the checkout counter, he bought the lacy red bra and its matching panties with the money he had taken from Lily's back pockets.

Sirius cheered out loud, and Remus laughed along with him, but Lily had gone stock still, only starting to choke on her laughter when James came up to her and whispered, "Merry Christmas Lil." And thrust the wrapped lingerie into her hands.

Then he roguishly, and very obviously winked at her, sauntering down the mall with Sirius and Remus. Shaking her head, she shoved his present into her own shopping bags, sighed despairingly, and set off after the crazy trio.

AN: Hi there!! Right, I've got more chapters written out, just need to type them and upload them, so the next chapter should be out pretty soon..

Thanks to all those reviewers who have reviewed it already, you're the best!!! 

Please review if you haven't already, and if you have, do it again, it don't hurt nobody =Þ …anyway, hope ya liked it, until next time, cheers! ^^


	4. The toystore..and scooters..

All characters here aren't owned by me

All characters here aren't owned by me. Its so sad ;.;

"Whoa! What's that?" Sirius' excited cry rang out through the first floor of the shopping center.

All four of them, used to being noticed and obvious to all those dull, 'normal' people around them, muggles and wizards/witches alike, just ignored the curious, scared, and even annoyed stares coming their way.

Lily, being the only muggle-born witch in their group, answered Sirius. "Sirius, remember to breath."

Sirius promptly breathed in and out loudly. Noisily.

She ignored this, and carried on. "It's called a Play Station. You can play all these games-"

Lily stopped, and looked around. They had all disappeared; even the arm around her waist was gone.

Then she saw them. They were all examining the TV with high excitement and wonder, poking it and going around behind it to look where the picture was, uttering sounds of astonishment when they found there was no skier crashing down a hill just behind the TV.

She giggled at their cluelessness, amused at the fact that they thought there was a guy in the TV needing help to get out.

Remus heard her giggle, and turned worried eyes to hers. "Don't you think we should help him?" he asked, gesturing towards the TV, where Sirius, for reasons known only by himself, was climbing onto the TV and looking at the screen, his head hanging upside down. 

"Who, Sirius?" she replied. "Yea, he does need help, doesn't he? But I'm not a shrink, I'm afraid."

"No, no, no. The guy in the box." Remus worriedly answered.

"Guy in the box?" she repeated, confused. Then she caught on and, laughing, walked to the TV, an anxious Remus following her. 

"Hey guys?"

James and Sirius looked up from where they were pushing buttons left, right and center. (AN: It's a known fact that if you leave a toddler with a button to push, it will get pushed eventually...just thought you'd like to know that in reference... =Þ)

"Guys, its ok. Come over to my house sometime, I have a TV too, but right now I need to buy a present for my cousin. Are you coming?"

Well, James wanted to go with Lily, and Sirius couldn't do anything really bad with only one partner (AN: Things always happen in threes =Þ) and Remus wanted to see what they sold for eight year old boys (and maybe buy something for James and Sirius), so that was that.

With Lily walking calmly down the aisles of the same toy store, pondering, and James, with an arm around her waist, occasionally muttering something to her (and usually getting slapped for it), who wasn't ignoring his two friends so mush as putting them out of his mind for the time being. The said Friends were examining every other toy they crossed, with suppressed murmurs of shock, wariness, and excitement coming from them every so often. Needless to say, it was one of those rare, quiet moments amongst the four.

Also needless to say, it didn't last long.

"Wowee! What's that?" shouted Sirius, pointing at a bunch of scooters.

Lily looked up from an action figure she was examining. "That, Sirius, is a scooter."

"A zooter? What does it do?"

Not realizing the complications telling them would result in; she shrugged, and answered nonchantly. "Well, you hold onto the handlebars and stand on it with one foot while propelling yourself with the other."

Unheeding of the sparkle in their eyes, she just moved on to the next action figure.

A few minutes later, she judged that, although James would also be a good choice, Sirius was most like a child, insane as he was, and therefore she decided to ask for his help.

"Hey Sirius, which would you choose?" she asked, turning around. She didn't see any of them.

"Jamesee? Sirius? Remus?" she called, worried. Not for them, but for the shop.

She chose the right one to be worried over, because just then, at the end of the aisle, she saw James, going incredibly fast on his scooter, turning his head to call to Sirius and Remus, who were just behind him. 

Not looking where he was going caused a perfectly nice display to crash to the floor.

All Lily heard as she jogged up the aisle, action figure in hand, was a muffled "Ouch. I'm okay!" with Sirius and Remus cracking up in laughter.

Looking at the action figure she held, she decided it would do and walked to the till to pay for it before the store workers realized she was with the crazy people. 

The figure paid for and wrapped, Lily7 walked to the entrance and waited patiently.

True to form, the store workers were a tad angry, and listened to the three's protests that they had been framed (Lily released a highly indelicate snort at this) all the way to that it was the "zooter's" fault for not more attention to where it was going, with disbelief and impatience.

At that last excuse, however, they got really angry, and banned the trio from the shop for ignorance and stupidity.

So, with Sirius complaining to Remus, and Remus ignoring him and looking around, and James' arm once again around a smirking Lily ("Oh, shut up Lil. You'd have done it too."), they left for the next shop.

AN: Well, there's chapter 3 people. And see? It was longer too!! Did you like this one?

Its hard writing more than one series at a time…You might see the other's I'm writing soon….if I get them finished…

Ah well.. Thanks SOOO much to all you reviewers, you rule!! ^^

And please review if you haven't. Btw…no one answered the "hooking up" question…should I leave them single? =Þ


	5. Petunia's Present...and a food arrangeme...

All characters belong to J

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except the old man. I'm not sure right now, but he may play a more specific role later…dunno…anyway, he's mine, and yea, you can have the grouch if you want him O.o;

Lily paused, wavering between whether to go in or save the apprehensive trio some trauma. Rather quickly coming to the conclusion that "Trauma makes the spirit stronger", she walked in, pretending not to notice their cries of misery.

There were racks in this shop too, filled with winter clothing, a wide area in the middle of the floor selling cosmetics, and a whole floor upstairs devoted to shoes! (AN: ^^;)

"Why, Lil? Why," James checked the name of the store, "Sears?"

Remus just grumbled and Sirius whined incoherently. 

"Dear, dear boys...As much as I hate her, my parents will kill me if I don't buy a present for Petunia."

"But if you hate her, you don't have to! It's forgiven!" exclaimed Sirius, turning for the doors. But when Lily continued to walk towards the make-up displays, James caught hold of his arm. 

"If I have to shop for gunk, you're coming down with me!" he hissed, tugging fruitlessly on Sirius' sleeve. "Right Moony?"

Remus just looked at him guiltily. "Sorry James, but...well, she's your girlfriend! You go on if you want, but I'm staying with Sirius."

Lily, perceiving a hold up, had made her way back to the main group.

"Tsk." she said, only a faint glimmer of annoyance on her face, and, grabbing James' jacket, she hauled him off to the make up table.

Sirius and Remus, laughing gleefully at the almost physical pain on James' face, left to explore the mall.

"Maybe this colour..no, probably this...maybe that..Jamesee, what do you think?"

James scanned his gaze across the wide variety of lipstick, and quickly picked out the most revolting one there. "That one. It's perfect for Petunia."

She looked at it, and didn't even attempt to stifle her laughter. "Now now, Jamesee. Pretend I was Petunia. Which would you choose?" She held up two colours.

He ignored them. "No offense, but if you were Petunia, I'd break up with you."

She glanced at him, irritated. "Fine. But I'd break it up with you first. Pretend I had the same kind of blonde hair and same colour eyes as her then. What do you say?" she asked, holding up the two colours again.

"What do I say to a blonde you?" he murmured, snatching her up in his arms and lowering his voice to a whisper and smirking. "That's easy. Rowwrr.." 

He grinned then, and when she tried to push him away, just held on tighter.

"Jamesee! Not here!"

"Why ever not?" he replied, lowering his lips closer to her.

When she tried to utter a reprimand, he pulled back slightly, and she got a glimpse of his eyes.

They were a deep dark brown, almost black, and held something that was incredibly obstinate, which told her to give in unless she wanted to start a silent-treatment argument. 

Sighing quietly in defeat, she lifted her face to his.

"That's better." he murmured, before covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss that left her trembling and breathless, clutching tightly onto his shirt when he pulled back.

After catching his own breath, and unclasping his hands from her waist, he looked at the lipstick again.

"Take this one." he told her, flipping a pale pink container into her hand and grinning.

She just stared at him in reply, a dazed look in her eyes. He blinked, and still grinning, lightly swept his lips across hers. This seemed to bring her back to reality, and he could see her mentally shake herself.

"Good. Now let's go find Sirius and Remus." he said, before walking away calmly, grinning cheekily at all the stares he got.

Once the lipstick was paid for, and Lily was able to talk again, they went to go find Remus and Sirius, joking and teasing each other the whole time.

Remus and Sirius were exploring. After being kicked out of the art shop ("Weird. Pictures aren't moving. Let's try and make them."), they passed by the bookstore ("Ugh. We don't want to be studious now, do we?"), and eventually made their way into a sport and health equipment store. 

Sirius was examining a treadmill, wondering how it worked, when an old muggle man came and shoved him aside, glaring at him angrily. Sirius returned the glare when Remus came up and distracted him. "Hey Sirius?"

"Mm?" Sirius turned, looking for the old man, who had disappeared.

"I think you and James are rubbing off on me."

"How so?" asked Sirius, transferring his attention onto Remus, and the other half on the treadmill, which had been turned on by the old man. Remus was silent for a few seconds too, observing the treadmill. Just as Sirius was about to step onto it, Remus spoke again.

"I'm hungry."

This caught Sirius' full attention, and he paused, one foot still in the air, looking pleasantly surprised. "Why Remus, I'm proud of you! We only ate twenty minutes ago!"

Remus looked sheepishly proud.

Sirius sauntered out of the shop, and stood in the doorway, waiting for Remus. "Well Moony, let's see if me and James are terrific teachers, or just above average. Find the food court."

Alarmed, and slightly nervous, Remus led him to the food court. After about ten minutes of searching. Rendering James and Sirius above average, but below terrific. But as Sirius pointed out, Remus might just have been a slow learner. Not that either of them really believed it.

"Hey Jamesee?"

"Yea?"

"Get your hand off my butt. Where are Sirius and Remus?"

James obliged. "If I were them, I'd be in the food court mooching meals off of Nancy."

Lily led the way to the food court, confused. Who was Nancy?

AN: It occurred to me while typing this that Lily has James whipped. He didn't have to go shop with her...unless he was planning the kiss...the sly dog ;Þ Anyway..please review ^^;

Leia: lol. I'll be sure to keep that in mind for next time...but we can't forget the little "incident" with trolley, can we? =Þyou and remus? interesting idea...


	6. The food court-revisited! and the beginn...

When they got to the food court, found Sirius and Remus, Lily met the redoubtable Nancy and her faithful sidekick Bob, and bou

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

When they got to the food court, found Sirius and Remus, Lily met the redoubtable Nancy and her faithful sidekick Bob, and bought food for all 4 of them. (AN: Cheapskate boys! No more mooching off of Nancy now! =Þ)

Lily sat with Remus next to her, James opposite her, and Sirius next to him. 

Occasionally kicking James, who was attempting to play footsie footsie with her, and randomly kicking at Sirius for any stupid or sick comments he made, Lily led the conversation, faltering only when James started trying again.

Snapping angrily at him, she proceeded to tell him off very thoroughly, under the hidden amused stares of Sirius and Remus, ending the scolding with a very angry "Potter!"

They all stopped, and Sirius quit whispering observings to Remus. Lily hadn't called James "Potter" since they had started going out, except when she was annoyed or angry. 

James chanced a look at her face and concluded she was only annoyed, but to be on the safe side, he decided to stop.

Sirius, however, decided that she was mildly angry, and, egging her on silently, hooked his foot around James' left leg and forcibly moved it towards Lily's.

A ringing slap echoed around the suddenly silent food court, followed quickly by the surprised James' protest and Sirius' choking laughter.

"Lil, it wasn't me!" James protested, slapping the chortling Sirius.

"No, it _couldn't_ have been your foot, _could_ it-!" Lily flashed a quick look at Sirius. "Sirius!"

Sirius leant back before she could slap him as well, and Lily gave a huff of annoyance before turning to Remus, who had wisely kept out of the whole argument.

"Hey Remus?"

"Mm?"  
"Wanna go see a movie with me? We'll be alooone…"

Remus was too confused to choke like James did at the request. Sirius just blinked and kept shoveling food into his mouth mindlessly. 

Seeing as James was still recovering from his impromptu choking fit, and Sirius was eating absently, Remus decided to ask. 

"What's a movie, Lily?"

However, James answered the question. "A movie is sort of a place to watch a big moving picture that's warped. In the dark. I think."

He shrugged in answer to Sirius' incredulous stare. "What? Lil told me about them."

"In the dark, eh?" Sirius grinned. "What perfect make-out opportunities."

Lily gave him a disgusted glare, while James and Sirius laughed happily and Remus giggled, somewhat guiltily. He stopped though, when Lily turned back to him.

"Well Remus, how about it?"

"Which picture are we going to?

Lily considered this. "There's a new chick flick out I wanted to go to…"

Sirius blinked. "Chick flick?"

James nudged him with his elbow, shaking his head warningly. Sirius just blinked at him, and James sighed.

"Padfoot," he whispered, all too aware of Lily's irritated glare and trying to avoid it as best he could. "Buddy, it's a picture where…" he gulped, mock nervously. "Where the guys wouldn't be caught dead watching. Usually a romantic/comedy."

Sirius gasped, in not so mock horror. "Romance? Mushy stuff? Good God NO! No chick flicks Lily, please!"

Lily regarded him in amusement. A begging Sirius? Not an everyday occurrence. "Nope. Sorry Sirius, we're going to go watch it."

At their groans, she grinned and looked thoughtful. 

"Well, there's also a new comedy out."

"Comedy? As in, funny?" Remus spoke up, mildly interested.

"Mmhm. It's called The Emperor's New Groove."

Sirius considered the title. "Doesn't sound too funny."

Lily shrugged. "It's supposed to be really good. I dunno. I haven't seen it yet."

They shrugged and got up, yawning slightly and stretching.

Lily looked at them and giggled suddenly, making them pause to bewilderedly look to see what was so funny.

"Sirius…The zipper usually locks in place. Did you lock it up or down?"

James and Remus sneaked a curious glance at a properly abashed Sirius, who tried, yet again, to get his zipper up. He wasn't succeeding, so he shot a pleading glance at Lily with laughing eyes.

"Lily? A little help please?"

She choked, and slapped Sirius, not all too playfully, before turning her face away from the three giggling teenage boys and allowing a rather reluctant smile to come through. 

Once Sirius had finally figured out the zipper, and Lily had refused to check it for him, the set off for the mall's cinema, joking and teasing until they saw the candy counters in the entrance hall for the cinema.

Unfortunately, the ticket booth was in the way.

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to get up!! 

A movie next chapter. About the choice, it's a really cool movie and I liked it. O.o;*shrugs* So there ya have it, folks, chapter 5. Did you enjoy it? I dunno _what_ James was thinking, upsetting Lily like that! =Þ hehehehe…anyway, please review! Cheers! ^^


	7. The movie...and a clobber-Remus-with-an-...

"What's that

Disclaimer: All character's belong to the by now legendary J.K. Rowling. Except Kronk and his angel people. They belong to their own respective people…..

"What's that?"

"It's called a ticket booth. You buy tickets to watch the movie from there."

"Oh. What's that?"

"It's a thingymabob, Sirius, _obviously_!" This answer came from Remus, who promptly ducked as Lily and Sirius swatted at him. Sirius though, carried it further and chased a laughing Remus all over the theatre entrance.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And here I was thinking Remus was the only adult of you three."

"Lil! I'm critically insulted!" came James' mock wounded reply.

Lily just smiled sarcastically at him. "You'll be an adult when you let me call you Jamie-poo."

James pouted. "Fine. If I'm going to be a kid all my life, I mineaswell act like one."

Lily laughed as he went off to go and join Sirius in a clobber-Remus-with-an-empty-popcorn-box game, and she went off to buy 4 tickets to The Emperor's New Groove.

When they were bought, Lily gave a sharp whistle, which made _everybody_ stop and stare at her. 

Lily giggled nervously. "Sorry. You can go back to what you were doing, I only need these three…" She sidled up to the three in question and grabbed Sirius' and Remus' jacket sleeves, pulling them to the food counter and leaving it up to James to follow them.

James debated with himself for a second. He didn't really want to go the movies, but as Sirius had said, the darkness was a perfect make out opportunity. Shrugging to himself, he joined them at the counter.

Sirius caught sight of the candy, and pressed his face and hands against the hot glass, practically drooling. Remus followed his example and copied him at another part of the food counter. James just… well, James just started begging Lily, who finally agreed.

"Alright James! Just leave me alone!" she turned to the other two. "I'll buy you each _one_ thing. Only one thing each." She emphasized the 'one', knowing they'd take advantage of any loopholes. 

"One thing?"

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Yes, only one thing. Now decide."

"What's that?"

"Sirius! It's food, and it all tastes above average, so just pick something already!"

"Alright, alright, sheez…"

It ended up with Lily buying Sirius a jumbo pack of smarties ("Do you really think they make you smarter, Padfoot?" "Oh, shut up…the box is cool.").

Sirius couldn't make out if the responding "Oh, jeez…" was a complaint about himself or the box, so he slapped James anyway and went to wait at the entrance to Movie Theatre #7, flirting with the ticket lady/usheress standing there.

James chose a jumbo Kit Kat and falsely fearing another slap from Sirius, followed Lily and Remus around, giving purposely unhelpful comments on what to choose.

Remus finally decided on a bag of assorted candy, and went to go wait with Sirius. The usheress was quite delighted.

James waited with Lily while she paid for her coke and popcorn. 

"Howcome you get two things?"

"Because I'm buying them for _myself_."

"Suuuure…."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…for yourself, you say?"

"Yes. And I'm not sharing. You have your food, I have mine."

Despite that minor fact, when they got into theatre 7, amidst the boys' murmurs of wonderment, Lily only got a handful of her popcorn.

James, who sat next to her, stole the box, ate some, decided that it was good, and passed it on to Sirius, who was on the other side of him. Sirius offered some to Remus, and needless to say, Lily never even saw the empty box at the end of the movie.

While they were waiting for the movie to start, Sirius idly started throwing some of Remus' candy at the heads in front of them. 

Now, this candy was actually quite hard, until slightly dissolved in spit, so there were a few complaints. Sirius, on enquiring Remus why people were complaining, was told that they were "very hard pieces of candy."

"How do you make them softer?"

Remus looked slightly dubious. "You…you suck on them for a bit…"

Sirius threw a thoughtful look at the tensing heads in front of them. "Do you really think they'd want it softer?"

Remus chewed his lip in concentration. If he said yes, he'd get it big trouble with Lily. But Sirius would be there to share the blame. If he said no, Sirius would tease him lightly for being a coward and then forget it. He was just about to say no (the heads in front owed him big time for this…) when James leaned over.

"Hey, shut up now, you two. The movie is starting."

When the movie was over, they stayed in their seats, in an almost stunned silence. Getting up and leaving, they had a short conversation about the movie, giggling in remembrance occasionally. 

"Well…Kronk was cool."

"Yea."

"And so were his shoulder people."

"Wanna be my shoulder angel, Lily?"

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend, Padfoot?"

"Me? Would I do a thing like that?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!"s.

"Oh, shut up."

Playfully bickering, they headed for a nearby sports shop, the reason unknown. 

AN: Kronk _was_ cool, and his shoulder people. The best part in the movie was probably him talking to them, and everyone else just going "huh?" ::giggles:: Anyway, I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. Btw, never ever write more then 4 series fanfics at once…it's just too bothersome O.o; 'specially when you want them to be really good ^^ … also, pls r&r Nekokun...it's making me depressed ;.; 

(How pathetic is that?) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, next chapter should be up on Sunday, R&R, cheers and white ferrets!! ^^


	8. Ice skates...and feet discussion.

Lily went straight to the ice skates section, and when the boys caught up with her, she was staring at the skates with huge ey

Disclaimer: All characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hows that for simple? =P

Lily went straight to the ice skates section, and when the boys caught up with her, she was staring at the skates with huge eyes.

"Yo, Lil."

"Mmm…" she mumbled.

"You know, I don't think she's with us anymore."

"What are these?"

"Says they're Ice skates, Prong."

"What do you do with them?"

Lily finally looked at them. "You skate, duh."

"Duh…yup yup."

"Shut up, Padfoot. You want a pair Lil?"

She turned sparkling eyes to James. "I wouldn't mind a pair…"

Remus snorted. "Looks like you found what to get her, Prongs."

James disentangled his lips from Lily's and eyed her apprehensively.

"James, just buy them for her. Look, she really wants them."

"Oh Remus, thank you!" Lily cried, hugging an awkward Remus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Get your hands off my girlfriend."

"What?! I didn't _put_ my hands on your girlfriend, she put hers on me!"

"Don't deny you didn't like it, though, Moony." Sirius winked, dodging James' half real punch.

Remus just rolled his eyes and wandered down the aisle. "Here's a cheap pair, Prongs. What shoe size are you, Lil?"

She joined him, and pulled out a size 8 kid's pair. "This looks about right."

Sirius came up and smirked, pulling out a pair. Then he tapped Lily on the shoulder, and when she turned around, held up a men's size 12. "More likely this."

She growled and slapped him. "Are you insulting my feet, Sirius?!"

"Lil!" called James from a bench down the aisle, interaupting their squabble. He was unpacking a ladies pair of ice skates and motioning to the bench. "Come try these on, Lil."

She went, still peeved that Sirius had insulted her feet, literally fuming at the ears as James pulled her right shoe off.

"Hey Lil?"

"Mm?"

"Don't listen to Padfoot. You have incredibly," James lowered his voice to a husky murmur, "sexy feet."

She cheered up immediately. "Oh Jamesee, you really think so?"

He grinned up at her from where he was sitting on the floor by her feet. "You know I do. You also know that Sirius is just jealous. Make sure these fit before I buy them for you."

She smiled at him, and they went on talking quietly while Remus and Sirius checked out the men's ice skates.

"You know, Moony, I wouldn't mind a pair."

Remus grinned. "We should buy each other Christmas presents too, right?

Beaming, Sirius agreed. "Right! And we can each chip in for James' present."

"But Padfoot, he doesn't like ice."

A decidedly evil grin lit up Sirius' face. "Exactly. But he can't resist us or Lil."

"What makes you think Lil will agree to go with us on this idea?"

"Moony, you saw how happy she was just _looking_ at the skates. Now think of how thrilled she'll be to have her boyfriend no less skating _with_ her. And we all know that despite howmuch they argue and deny it, Lily is very much in looove with James, and vice versa…"

Remus looked at the now kissing couple. "Ok!" he agreed happily, taking down three pairs of mens ice skates.

He was going to interrupt them, but Sirius held him back.

"What now, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "Let's go explore while our friends are _busy_."

Remus sighed, but there was a gleam in his eyes. 

"Padfoot, look at what happened last time we explored."

"We only got thrown out a few times." Sirius shrugged.

"A few? Sirius, 7 times isn't 'a few'."

"Don't worry Remus, I forgive you."

"For what?"

"For getting me thrown out more than a few times."

"But it was you fault!"

"Now now, if you admit the truth, your life will be so much easier."

Remus looked as if he were about to say something, but stopped. "Fine. But this time, _you_ take the blame if we get thrown out."

"It's a deal."

They tiptoed past the kissing couple and darted between the aisles.

When Lily and James stopped being _busy_, they couldn't find the other two.

Lily groaned and stood up. "The poor shop."

"Howcome?"

"Think, Jamesee. Those two are like you. Well…sorta. Anyway, think of what trouble they'd get in."

"You have a point. You wanna go find them?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I say we stay here and keep ourselves … entertained…"

Lily started off, but then paused. "Wait a sec."

James looked up from where he was packing the skates back into the box. "What now?"

Lily made her eyes go huge and puppy-like as she turned her gaze to James who melted and picked up the ice skates box. 

As they left that aisle, James noticed 3 boxes of mens skates were missing from a slightly unorderly display rack. 

Remus and Sirius must have bought Christmas presents, knowing full well that he hated ice.

'Ah well.' He thought, as he paid for Lily's ice skates with her muggle money, promising to pay her back. 'At least I get to see them skate as well.'

AN: Whoa! Thought quote thingies! Didn't think you''d see them here, didya? =Þ Ah well… There should only be about 4 or 5 more chapters left….and maybe a sequel, depending on how far I get with the other series I'm writing…it's such a bother O.o; Anyway, please review!

Cheers and white ferrets!!

Note: Devonny Stratton: I'm so so so sorry this wasn't out on Saturday ;.; It kinda got detained ;.; I'm sorry.

Ps: next chapter ou on Wednesday…maybe Tuesday..something like that ^^;;

Cheers and white ferrets!! ^^


	9. A few cute princesses... and Sirius' rab...

"How did Remus and Sirius manage to pay for the ice skates

Disclaimer: All characters here belong to J.K Rowling, and I suppose Warner Bros as well. O.o;

My deepest sympathies are with the victims and their families in last weeks attack. May God have mercy on their souls, and kill all the terrorists. 

"How did Remus and Sirius manage to pay for the ice skates?" 

Huh? They bought ice skates too?"

"3 pairs."

"Jamesee! You're going to skate too?!"

"Nuh uh uh uh uh. You know I'm …" James paused, and lowered his voice so that Lily could hardly hear him. "_You_ know!"

"Yes, you're scared of ice, aren't you…" mused Lily, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Lily!" hissed James, looking around quickly, as if expecting Severus Snape to jump out and laugh at him.

"Oops. Sorry." Lily grinned sheepishly and turned around, walking til she was in front of the toy store they just passed.

James mumbled something, but at Lily's request for him to repeat himself, he just pretended he never heard her, and darted past into the store, a tad red.

It was a new toyshop; different from the one they had been thrown out of. It was as if the shop had se out alluring traps for Sirius and Remus, just placed right there, with no security guards or anything. Lily was positive they were in there. 

As she stood in the doorway and thought about random stuff calmly, like girls often do (AN: complicated girls minds…they're hard to figure out O.o;), James bounced back to her, and, grabbing her arm, pulled her into the shop.

Ignoring her silent protest, he then set off to look at some model airplanes, which were remarkably realistic for mere toys. Just as he was considering making them able to self-fly, some whispers and giggles from the next aisle attracted his attention. Giving up on the planes for the moment, he crept to the end of his aisle, sticking his head around the corner and peeking into the next one. What he saw in there made him start to laugh, but he stifled it before the two teenagers in the aisle heard him, and he went to go find Lily to show her.

Lily was currently in the stuffed animal aisle, trying to decide what to give Sirius. It was a touchy subject with him, however, and only a select few ever got to meet Beano, his rather old stuffed rabbit, who was missing most of his fur and stayed, locked in comfort, in Sirius' room at his parents' house.

Therefore, it was with deep scrutiny that she chose a little owl, which wasn't really small, but not quite medium either, which stared at her from majestic, slightly scornful yellow button eyes. 

Just then though, James came up her aisle, still giggling at infrequent intervals.

"Hey Jamesee, whatcha think of this for Sirius?"

He gave her a wounded look, which was only slightly ruined by the snicker that closely followed. "So you're buying Sirius a present before you buy mine?" 

He turned to the sympathetic display of little bears, and whined "She doesn't love me anymore!"

She smiled and threw a dignified looking cow at him. "Course I don't. What do you want for Christmas?" 

James pondered this for a second, before he remembered what he had come to find Lily for. Not bothering to answer her question, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the aisle in question, wherefore she took one look and laughed out loud.

"Remus! Sirius! What _are_ you doing?"

The two whirled around, their dresses flowing around between their knees and thighs, and gave two almost identical guilty grins.

"We're … uh ...practicing to be princesses!" replied Sirius, admiring his rather-too-small princess kit, which included a dress, elbow length gloves, rings, necklace and tiara, all pink and gray (AN: complimentary colours, I assure you =P). 

"Yeah." Piped up Remus, who was wearing much the same, except his colours were violet and black. "I always wanted to be a princess."

"Yes… I see. You want them for Christmas?"

At this, Remus laughed. "Uh huh. I can just see McGonagall telling Sirius to be more ladylike…"

Sirius promptly "Ew"ed, while the others laughed. 

"Anyway, let's go." Lily turned to find James putting on a red and gold princess dress

"Look guys! Quidditch dresses!"

"Really James. Cant' you be a bit more mature?" Lily mildly scolded, while the boys cracked up.

James turned to face Lily, putting a gold tiara on his head and grinning. "We're teenagers, Lil. Immaturity is all we've got. Besides. I know for a fact I look stunning in gold."

Remus giggled, while Sirius cheered, and Lily just gave up. 

Snatching all three tiaras she ran down the aisle, giggling madly while they angrily yelled out after her, chasing her around the store.

Store clerks, less than amused after finding out that they weren't planning to buy anything (Lily decided against the owl: If it had to be an owl, it had to be really little), extended their stores hospitality to the area outside the doorway. Giving up their protests, the three boys turned to Lily.

"Where now, Lils?"

"Come on, let's go skating now. There's a lake in the park a few roads down."

The three exchanged wary glances. They weren't too sure about this.

AN: I don't know if there's a lake..but rinks wont cut it this time….need a lake for Christmassy background ^^ …never mind the fact that its not for another few months anywhere….It's enough to bring up the question "Why on earth write a Christmas story in summer?" I dunno… Go figure… anyway, hope you enjoyed it, sorry its so late, please review! 

Cheers and white ferrets!! ^^


	10. The Skating Scene ... Finally ... part 1...

"Tell me again why we're doing this

Disclaimer: All characters here belong to J.K.Rowling

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Because, Remus, you were stupid enough to buy skates for all of us."

"Oh, shut up."

James grinned at Sirius' and Remus' squabble, and went back to tying his ice skates. He had to admit, it was a perfect lake for skating. 

It was big, and round, and empty, it being too late for most other normal people. For once in his life, James wanted to be normal. But, if everywhere Lily skated looked as beautiful as this, he couldn't blame her for loving to skate. No, what he _could_ blame her for was for dragging him into it.

Sirius had strapped on his skates and was standing at the very edge of the lake, looking down and across it suspiciously. He wasn't so sure about this all of a sudden.

"Sirriuss! Come on, what's the matter?" 

"I hate the water Lily!" Sirius whined, gleefully hating her for skating across the lake to him so easily.

"You? Hate water? C'mon, what ever happened to the gills James put on you in September? You loved the water well enough then!"

"Lily, if I was a man with gills I'd be a fish!"

"So you were…" murmured Lily, a tone of amusement surging up. She reached out and grabbed Sirius' jacket sleeve, and with one smooth jerk, Sirius was on his butt on the ice and whining again.

"Ok, rephrase it, I hate the ice!" re-whined Sirius (AN: subtle humor .. what a pun ^^)

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, Padfoot."

"I don't see _you_ on the ice, Prongs!"

"Yea, well … I'm still … tying my skates, see?!"

Sirius snickered, but wouldn't say why when asked. James, getting an idea from Remus' guilty giggles, checked inside his ice-skates box. There was nothing inside, but a receipt. He thought nothing of it. 

Standing up, he wobbled precariously and clutched an only slightly Remus. Hanging onto each other to avoid falling over, they stepped carefully onto the ice.

Remus then let go of James and started to half walk half skate carefully towards the other end of the lake, to see how much better he was than Sirius and James and silently gloat over it. (AN: lol…cute remus ^^)

James, finding his support had left him, tried to follow him, but misjudged how slippery the ice was.

Thus, one right foot went out far to his right, and his other left foot further to the left, and-

"OOOOWWWWwowowowowowowooooowwwww!" It came out in a girlish shriek as he curled up in pain. (AN: Poor jamesee…but it had to be done…it was just asking to be done … ;Þ)

While Lily rushed to go check if he was alright, Sirius clung onto Remus and whispered in his ear, "Lily isn't going to have any children, is she?"

"Not after _that_ fall, anyway!" returned Remus.

James couldn't hear them, but he knew what they would be laughing about. Still whimpering slightly, he let Lily help him up, and she skated backwards, holding James hands as he followed her to help him balance.

She couldn't see where she was going, and James was steering her, so when she felt the impact with another body, she guessed what had happened.

As she wasn't expecting the bump anymore than Sirius, she lost her balance and, arms flailing, started to fall over backwards. Then she felt two hands encircling her waist.

However, James wasn't any good at balancing on ice with an over-balanced girl in his arms, anymore than he was good at balancing with just himself. Indeed, he turned out to be rather bad at it.

So, with an "Oof!" James found himself lying comfortably on top of his girlfriend, who looked slightly dazed at this arupt turn of events. Taking advantage of this was rather easy, and, let's face it, James is good at taking advantages with his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Remus, who hadn't fallen over, was trying to help Sirius up, but he also had a slight amount of difficulty.

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"Stop poking me and get up!"

"I cant get up! You have to help me!"

"I will if you stop poking me!"

"Well, I'm sor-REE!"

At this, Remus gave up and started half walking half skating to where he was originally directed: the other end of the lake, leaving an increasingly cold Sirius screaming pitifully for help.

After many, numerous attempts to get up, and grumbling the whole time, Sirius finally made it onto his knees. Knowing he usually fell about here, he carefully put one foot in front of himself and tried to stay balanced with his hands. Then, he was sitting on his haunches, and trying to keep from falling over backwards. 

Just as he was rising slowly, fully concentrated on not falling over, a snowball hit the back of his head. Hard. 

Arms flailing, legs wildly moving to keep from landing like James had earlier, Sirius fell over onto the ice again, his arms stopping their flailing just in time to prevent him from landing on his nose. 

Lifting his head and his hands as quickly as possible, ignoring the freezing pain in them, he scrabbled wildly on the ice to turn around to see who had thrown it when he had been so close. Finally managing, he saw there was no one there. A laughing Lily was now trying to get off a frozen looking James, protesting weakly when he pulled her down to kiss him again. Slightly disgusted, Sirius turned his head to look for Remus. 

Remus was on the otherside of the lake – No, wait a sec. Remus' shoulders were shaking with silent mirth as he tried to escape fast enough from the scene of the crime. 

AN: A cliffhanger! Sorta… woohoo! Well, there it is people, the 9th chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, it was longer than usual. The next chapter should be out about Saturday… I hope. Anyway, please review! 

Cheers and white ferrets!! ^^


	11. The Hot Chocolate Files - SkatingScene2

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize here belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Remus!"

Remus froze, and started to try and get away faster.

Sirius was now scrambling after him, not bothering to get up on two feet, and not aware of the effect of the ice on his hands yet.

However, Lily skated past with James clinging onto her arm. "Jamesee is cold, we're going to get some hot chocolate, you coming?"

Sirius paused in his high suspenseful ice chase. "Hot chocolate?"

Remus started making his way to the nearest bank, taking advantage of Sirius' hesitation. "I'll get you some, Padfoot!"

"Moony! Get back here!"

While they carried on fighting, Lily made it to the bench where their shoes were. As James sat down, Lily bent down to take off his skates. Normally she would have made him do it, but James looked really really cold. (AN: I.e., he's a wimp when it comes to cold … low cold tolerance or something) 

He was slightly blue, he was shivering and his eyes were unfocused. Leaving his skates for the moment, Lily got up and getting back onto the lake, skated to the other end where there was a hot chocolate stand. She bought two Styrofoam cups, wishing that they were butterbeers instead. Then she skated smoothly back to the chattering James.

"Here you are Jamesee."

He nodded his thanks and took it, holding it so it would warm his hands.

"Moony! Get back here!"

"Why? You'd just attempt to kill me."

"No. But I'd challenge your wussy ass to a snowball fight!"

"Hey look! Prong decided to give the ice another try!"

"Don't toy with me on this, Remus."

"I'm not."

"This is very important to me, Moony. Don't toy with my emotions like this!"

But Remus just pointed, and Sirius, with a dubious look, twisted around… and overbalanced, falling flat again.

Over where James was following Lily like a blind man, you could here a muffled "Damnit.."  from where Sirius had his face buried in a snowdrift.

James was looking terrified, like his guide was planning to throw him over the edge of a cliff, but he had no proof.

"Lily?"

"Yea?"

"I'm coooolllddd…."

"Shut up Prongs. So am I."

"Well, if you stood up and got your face out the snow you wouldn't be, Padfoot."

Sirius turned his face to Remus, who was watching him with a smirk. "Remus, help me up. I feel like a penguin!"

"Have you really had enough, Jamesee?" Lily asked.

James nodded. "My feet feel … wet …"

Lily just blinked and started him back to the bench before going to fetch more hot chocolate.

7 minutes later, when Lily skated back with the hot chocolate, he was only a few metres closer. 

She sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head, before going to help him. 

Remus, after being poked multiple times by Sirius, gave up again and left him, leaving Sirius wailing behind him. After a few steps, Remus grew sick of the noise and went to go help him, only after making him promise not to start poking again. When Sirius was up again, they started towards the bench, shuffling their feet in vague efforts to stay upright.

Lily had helped James onto the bench by this time, and had handed him his hot chocolate before untying her skates and putting on her boots. 

James was left with the tough decision of warming up, or letting his feet breath and try to find out why they felt so wet.

He decided to warm up first, and while he was drinking his hot chocolate, Sirius and Remus got their boots on and started enchanting snowballs to follow Lily around and hit her on the head occasionally, when least expected. 

Then Remus, seeing that Sirius was preoccupied, enchanted a snowball to go down the back of his shirt. Sirius merely shook himself, much like a wet dog and kept staring at James, grinning evilly. Remus finally caught on and crept up to James.

"Can I help you, Prongs?"

James was having extraordinary problems with his ice skates. The laces just wouldn't undo. But then he remembered the laces in the box, and put two and two together.

He turned to Sirius. "Alright. What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing!"

"You? Nothing? Yea right. What's wrong, Jamesee?" Lily had returned with yet another batch of hot chocolates.

"Why am I always getting blamed for everything? I know for a fact it's Moony's fault!" Sirius complained loudly to the snowball hovering above James' head. 

Remus, instead of wasting time with a reply, just took one step, and was on top of Sirius, shoving his head back into the snow. James joined quickly, forgetting the cold for a second, and handing his hot chocolate to Lily who discreetly too a few sips, then a few more.

Then, judging it had gone on for long enough, she picked up Remus dropped and forgotten wand and advanced. (AN: Cant you just hear the trumpets? :D)

They saw her coming and scattered, all half-frozen and chattering.

"James, take off your skates now. Here Remus." She handed the wand back.

"I can't Lil! Sirius did something with the laces!" And James attempted to tackle Sirius again, but his feet were too heavy, and he fell flat on his face.

Accepting this, Lily calmly took Remus' wand back and started stalking Sirius around the bench, where he was laughing his head off at James. And then he realized she was circling the bench towards him, and started to circle the bench as well.

See, Sirius could argue and fight with the best of them, but when an irritated red head female had her wand pulled a wand on him, and he knew he was too late to snatch his own wand out, well, what choice did he have?

"Ok, ok, I give."

"What did you do, Sirius?"

"I put an anti-untying charm on his laces."

"So that's why… ok…and what about his wet feet?"

"What, its my fault that he sweats too much now?"

Remus stuck up his hand slowly. "That was mine."

Lily turned a raised eyebrow on him. "Ok. Undo it."

Remus took back his wand and obliged, then handed it back to Lily who turned sharply to Sirius again, with such a scary face, that he yelped and hid behind the chattering but now grinning James. Lily abruptly pulled him out. "Sirius, which charm did you use?"

"I..I.. Stop looking at me!" he whined, winking at James who grinned even harder.

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes and looked somewhere else. 

Sirius stopped grinning. "I forgot …"

"Lil! Lil, calm down. Take deep breaths. Calm down." Remus held Lily back, and she stopped straining towards Sirius, but Sirius still didn't come any closer.

Remus whispered in her ear, causing James to glare at him balefully.  
However, Lily came up, and waving Remus' wand, muttered a few counter charms. 

The laces undid themselves on the third charm. 

James, warmed up from the hot chocolate by now, glared at Remus, then very obviously put his arms around Lily and started to kiss her slowly. 

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him away before he could wolf whistle and annoy the couple. Piling a few of the boxes into Sirius arms and ignoring the grumbles, Remus turned to Sirius. "Lets go back to Prong's house now. He won't miss us, and he has to take Lily home soon anyway."

Sirius looked at the obliviously snogging couple and gave in, grinning slyly. "Maybe you're right. Let's give him another present and leave him alone."

Grinning at each other, they set off for James' house.

AN: Golly…I'm so sorry that took so long… I'm not even gonna bother to explain why, but then, there is no real reason….I just couldn't get 

To the computer to type it O.o;

Anyway, the epilogue is next, and is up, and the sequel is already half written… Look out for it, it should be out in about 2 weeks … I hope..sometime

After exams anyway … It's called Christmas Day : Wizarding Style .. and if that goes well, then there'll be a New Years : Marauders Style .. but we'll see how the others do first, eh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, pls review!! ^^


	12. A Magical Quality

Disclaimer: All characters here belong to J.K. Rowling.

Taking it for granted that Remus and Sirius had made their way to James' house, Lily and James started wandering in the vague direction of Lily's house.

"Hey, Lil?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Lily stopped, slightly surprised.

At the odd, inconvenient moment, James sometimes proclaimed his love for her, overplaying the role. Up on stage maybe, completely ignoring the script, Merlin had declared his love for a certain red haired oak tree. 

Professor Buckler had almost cried in the shocked silence that the audience had greeted the scene with, shortly before said professor quit.

But now … now the scenery was perfect. It was about 10:30 now, and the streets were empty, with a snowing purple sky up above. On the whole, it had a magical quality to it that had very little to do with wizards in general, just one in particular. And his one statement, just like a charm, had raised that magic feeling and quality up at least 600 notches.

"Lil?"

She caught his hand in hers, smiling secretly, like only a woman can do. 

"Lil? Can I ask you something? And you can't say no. I wont allow you to."

James started swinging their hands between them.

Lily felt a sense of foreboding, only mildly soothed by the squeeze his hand gave hers. Usually, when told that, it was a horrible thing to do. She began to wonder what he had planned.

"Lil!"

"What?" she was startled out of her reverie.

"Pay attention …" he mumbled, before going red and trailed off, looking away.

Lily was curious now, and she pulled him to a stop, looking at him. "James?"

"Lily… Marry me."

She gaped, more than a little surprised. "What?"

Indignant, and rightly so, He leaned down and promptly kissed her.

When he pulled back, she had a dreamy look in her eyes as she smiled at him dazedly. "Yes. Yes, I will!"

He grinned and danced around with her, then stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Jamesee?"

James frowned distractedly. "Petunia's going to be my sister-in-law."

Lily pulled a face. "But it's worth it, right?"

He smiled down at her. "Right." And kissed her again. Then pulled away.

"Now what, James?"

He frowned again. "I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes but laughed, and any passerby would have seen a happy couple kissing under the lamplight, with snow falling down on them.

4 and a half hours later, James skipped through his front door, quietly shutting it and stamping the snow off of his boots. Then he skipped, hopped, bounced, and danced all the way upstairs, and into his bedroom, where he stopped and looked around happily, grinning foolishly.

Remus and Sirius stopped hitting each other with pillows and looked up, wondering at the expression on James' face.

"What's up?"

"Guess." Came the reply, as he flopped onto his bed, narrowly missing Remus' foot. 

"You're head boy?" Sirius giggled.

A horrified expression replaced the thrilled one on James face for a second. "God forbid."

"You're marrying Lily?" Remus questioned, almost jokingly.

At this however, James stayed silent, a tell-tale blush creeping over his features.

Sirius promptly stopped giggling.

"I was just kidding…" mumbled Remus.

"She said yes, guys!"

Sirius cheered, and Remus grinned happily, along with James, who was now hugging his pillow. 

After a few questions, and a few more one-syllable answers, they all stared out the window at the purple sky.

Finally, Remus spoke up. "Hey guys? It's snowing."

He was answered with James' pillow and Sirius' rolled up sweater thrown half-heartedly towards his head.

AN: Well, there ya have it. The epilogue. And, once again, I'm sorry it took so long to come out… Anyway, I'm not sure it was mushy enough, but hey … I liked it … anyway, the sequel, I'm HOPING(!!!) will be out on Saturday…we'll see how exams are doing … phooey … exams are bad .. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, look out for the sequel, and pls review! Cheers and white ferrets!! ^^


End file.
